The present invention relates to impingement cooling of a gas turbine nozzle band undercut region and particularly relates to impingement cooling of the nozzle band edge in a design where the weld joint between the nozzle segment cover and the nozzle wall is remote from the nozzle wall exposed to the hot gas path.
In current gas turbine designs, nozzle segments are typically arranged in an annular array about the rotary axis of the turbine. The array of segments forms outer and inner annular bands and a plurality of vanes extend between the bands. The bands and vanes define in part the hot gas path through the gas turbine. Each nozzle segment comprises an outer band portion and an inner band portion and one or more nozzle vanes extend between the outer and inner band portions. In current gas turbine designs, a cooling medium, for example, steam, is supplied to each of the nozzle segments. To accommodate the steam cooling, each band portion includes a nozzle wall in part defining the hot gas path through the turbine, a cover radially spaced from the nozzle wall defining a chamber therewith and an impingement plate disposed in the chamber. The impingement plate defines with the cover a first cavity on one side thereof for receiving cooling steam from a cooling steam inlet. The impingement plate also defines, along an opposite side thereof and with the nozzle wall, a second cavity. The impingement plate has a plurality of apertures for flowing the cooling steam from the first cavity into the second cavity for impingement cooling the nozzle wall. The cooling steam then flows radially inwardly through cavities in the vane(s), certain of which include inserts with apertures for impingement cooling the side walls of the vane. The cooling steam then enters a chamber in the inner band portion and reverses its flow direction for flow radially outwardly through an impingement plate for impingement cooling the nozzle wall of the inner band. The spent cooling medium flows back through a cavity in the vane to an exhaust port of the nozzle segment.
The cover provided each of the outer and inner band portions is preferably welded to the corresponding nozzle wall. In prior designs, the weld joint between the cover and the nozzle wall was disposed at a radial location between the nozzle wall and the spline seal between side walls of adjacent nozzle segments. In that location, the weld was exposed to the high temperature gases in the hot gas flow path and was very difficult to cool. Thus, weld joint fatigue life was significantly reduced due to its proximity to the hot gas path. Moreover, the location of the weld was not optimum for manufacturing repeatability and was very sensitive to manufacturing tolerances. The weld joint was characterized by variable wall thicknesses which increased the stress at the joint, decreased the low cycle fatigue and limited the life of the parts. The wall thickness at the weld after machining was also a variable which could not be tolerated in the manufacturing process.